jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:NicHiryo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jusenkyo.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gallicus (talk) 22:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Pages Please do not add pages unless you are going to fill them out to a minimum standard. It makes it difficult to work out what has and what hasn't been catalogued.Gallicus (talk) 03:37, June 28, 2013 (UTC) It would help for firsttime users like me on wikia pages that we get to know what are the minimum standard you want. On your talk page under 'welcome' no such things are stated. Hiryo (talk) 05:12, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I like to have the minimum information/pictures of at least most Ranma 1/2 characters/locations. What are your minimum standard for these?Hiryo (talk) 05:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Gallicus, what happens with the old search results of stories? After you deleted my page and redid it the search results from the deleted page still exist and say 'deleted page' although when I enter via author to the links they exist there. Hiryo (talk) 05:40, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Categories I have fixed the formatting on the pages. Please do not use other infoboxes.Gallicus (talk) 04:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) One the one hand there should be contribution on the other hand we are limited. I'm new to wikia and got here hoping to presesnt as good as possible here my fanfic and made available to others with as much info as possible. Sadly at least half of the info was taken down. Please clarify then on your talk page: Welcome! Hi Gallicus -- we're excited to have Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. *'Introduce your topic' on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. *'Start some new pages' -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our contact form. Have fun! Hiryo (talk) 04:29, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Furthermore , I've have problem with the 'Visual' Mode to edit the current pages for stories/writers and therefore have REAL problem filling out these. And with the additional hindering of additional stuff to add..... it's really not good to do that especially since non-coders can't do anything or murk the site up.. I really hope seomthing about additonal stuff can be done. Next on that are the series that are poorly inserted into 'Genre' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genre When we go by wiki "The most general genres in literature are (in loose chronological order) epic, tragedy,[1] comedy, novel, short story, and creative nonfiction." There is no inserting for the 'series' Please add as well *Pairings *Characters *Warnings *Tags (Merge Genre's, Types) *Series (Crossover or however you want to call that) Please correct that Hiryo (talk) 04:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC) 1) The intro is a genric intro to wikis that was not written by myself. There has been very little editing on this wiki not done by myself to warrant changing this. 2) The visual mode can not be changed. 3) You are failing to understand the purpose of this wiki. It is NOT here to promote stories, merely to catalogue them. 4) You also want stuff that is impossible to make uniform across all entries (such as the multitude of useless "tags" you put on your story pages), hence why the infobox information is kept simple and clear. You are also misunderstanding the "genre" box: this is to classify stories as to the major types of Ranma 1/2 fan fiction: crossover, spam, fuku, neko. The type box also for non-genre types: stories set before/after the manga, alternative universes, song & poem-based stories. This is not an open debate on the meaning of genre. 4) Please see Ranma ½ - Ranko ½: Marital Arts for an example of a more defined page with parings listed. 5) Nothing needs correcting. Please understand that.Gallicus (talk) 05:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) 1-5) Please then make a template where there is a description for all for writers/stories/info pages. So in case for those which can't be put in visual then can be easily copied pasted to the new page and removed what doesn't fit. That way it's MUCH easier to contribute to this page. And because of that as well MUCH easier for you and less hassle to edit other pages. Hiryo (talk) 05:34, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Templates Here is a whole category of templates used for this wiki. Includes author: Template:Infobox_Author & story: Template:Infobox Story. If a field has no relevant info to be added, leave it blank. Deleting fields causes errors.Gallicus (talk) 05:47, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Please add to these Templates all possibilities of genre, etc that one knows what to choose and what not. That's what I meant with my statement. 05:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC)